


Backseat Driver

by Lhugy_for_short



Series: Lhugy's Giveaway [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Iggy and Gladio don't know, M/M, Probably dangerous but they horny, Quote Unquote, Rimming, goofy boys, sneaking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Okay, Prompto gets it - the tent is cramped and it's hard to fool around with Ignis and Gladio sleeping so close by. But sneaking back to the Regalia in the middle of night seems like an awful big risk to take just for a little uninterrupted sex....





	Backseat Driver

**Author's Note:**

> For Pickle-monkey-banana-fairy on Tumblr, who won my fic giveaway and requested "Promptis having sex in the Regalia and trying to hide it from Ignis and Gladio."  
> Yep, that is exactly what this is xD Not sure how successful they manage to be on either front, but, well. I hope you like it anyway!

"Dude, dude,  _ dude _ ," Prompto whined, tightening his fingers around Noct's wrist as his boyfriend dragged him through the dark. "This is such a bad idea!"

Blue eyes caught the light of the moon as Noctis turned back to glare at him. "Stop freaking out, we'll be fine. Not much further to the car now." 

"You say that like we didn't just pass a horde of deamons back there!" In fact, he could still hear their growls and snarls following them up the hill toward the road. It made him shiver all over. "This is not how I wanna die, Noct. Why couldn't we have just stayed at camp?"

The prince's voice was a low hiss. "And fool around in the tent again? I'm sick of that, Prom." The road was coming into view ahead of them, and with it the Regalia, all black and sleek curves under the safety of the parking area's street lamp. "If this is the only way to get some privacy, then it'll be worth it."

Prompto swallowed back any response he could have given. Back at the camp when Noct had first suggested this crazy plan of his, he'd seen the logic in it - sneak out to the car in the dead of night, get naked, and be back by morning before the other two could catch them. Easy peasy, he'd thought, and the thrill of it had certainly appealed to his raging hormones. 

But now, risking a gruesome death seemed a steep price for a little bit of sex. If the daemons didn't kill them, Ignis certainly would once he found out that a) they'd snuck off alone, and b) they'd left a sticky mess in the backseat. 

This, he groaned, was probably going to be the last time he got laid.

Noctis hopped up onto the curb first, then turned and offered his hand to Prompto. The prince had the keys tucked away in one of his pockets (thank the Astrals he didn't forget it back at camp) and within seconds had the doors opened, the engine purring, the headlights on, and the radio crooning a little mood music. 

Feeling smug, he flicked the switch to lock the doors again, and grinned at Prompto while he climbed between the front seats to join him in the back. "See, told ya we'd be fine," he teased, settling back into the cushions and slinging an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "I'm kinda hurt you'd even doubt me."

"Please, even  _ you _ doubted you for a second there." Now, inside the safety of the Regalia, he found it easy to laugh again. 

The lips against the rim of his ear helped, too, of course. "I never doubt me. 'Cause I'm always right." 

"I'm starting to think Gladio's on to something about your ego." 

"Let's not talk about him right now." Over the course of the conversation, Noct's hand had slowly found it's way down to Prompto's lap, sliding down between his thighs and stroking over the rough denim of his pants. He smirked when he felt his boyfriend shiver, moved his fingers again over whatever spot he'd just hit and was rewarded with a low whine. 

"Noct," came the soft plea. Prompto's hips raised a few centimeters off the leather seat. "Why are we still --  _ Mm!" _

The prince's lips were like fire against his, so hot and impatient and  _ gods how long had it been! _ Stolen kisses in the dark of the tent were nothing compared to  _ this _ \- to the raw need with which Noctis pushed against his mouth, slid his tongue against his teeth to beg for entry. 

Prompto gave it to him, of course he did. He needed this as much as Noct, could already feel his cock stirring to life beneath his clothes. When he moaned into the prince's mouth, Noct wasted no time in bringing his palm up to rub at the hardness there. If he'd thought Prom's thighs were sensitive, they had nothing on his cock, which throbbed and twitched and begged for release even under thick denim. 

"You got the stuff?" Noct asked, his lips stretching into a grin against Prompto's mouth. The blonde gave a frantic nod. 

"'C-course, in my vest." With a trembling hand, he withdrew the two condoms and the vial of lube he'd picked up at the rest stop. Noct took them all, setting them out on the seat next to them for easy access. 

"You wanna fuck me? Or do you want me to fuck you?" 

Prompto shivered. Noct's mouth had just closed over the side of his neck, starting to suck a bruise there that he'd have to hide for at least the next day. It also made thinking incredibly difficult. Honestly, he didn't care how it went down, so long as both of them came by the end. 

"U-up to you, buddy. I'm flexible." 

"I know you are." His voice was heavy enough to send another shudder racing through Prompto's body, and he couldn't help but buck up again. And gasp a moment later when he felt teeth rake over his throat. "Guess we could take turns. Mind if I call first dibs?"

Somewhere in the warbling moan that tore from Prompto's throat was his answer, but in that moment Noct's hand had sunk into the front of his pants and made coherent speech all but impossible. 

From outside the car, there was no question as to what was going on within. It rocked from side to side as the couple desperately shed clothing, creaked on its axles as Prompto shifted into a better position. Knees on the back cushion, torso squeezed between the front two seats, his ass was prime for the feasting as Noctis buried his face his heat. 

Prompto knew he couldn't hold the position for long, not with the way his body was trembling under his boyfriend's ministrations. Still, he tried to focus on the sensation of Noct licking him, stretching him open little by little, each pass of his tongue sending bolts of electricity surging through his cock. And then, once he was satisfied with his work, Noct's hands guided him back to straddle his lap. 

Despite the extended lapse of almost-celibacy, their bodies remembered each other. When Prompto sank down onto Noct's cock, there was a brief pinch of pain - but then only rippling pleasure as the familiar heat and weight moved to fill him. Noctis gripped Prom's hips tight and rolled his head back into the cushions. Their moans - and the slick sounds of skin slapping skin - gradually filled the air of the Regalia. For once there was no need to hold back.

Prompto somehow refrained from touching himself. He bit his lip, busied his hands in Noct's hair, stroking down his neck, his chest, anything to resist the temptation. His orgasm was  _ right there _ , he could feel it building each time the cock inside him pounded against his prostate, but he wanted to make the moment last. Noct looked so perfect,  _ felt _ so perfect - who could say when they might get another chance like this, and he savored every second. 

Noct's voice cracked when at last he came. His half-moan, half-cry fell suddenly short as his hips bucked up with the force of his climax. Prompto wished he could feel all of  it, from the heat of Noct's skin to his cum painting the inside of his walls. Gently sliding himself out of Noct's lap, he helped to wrap up the condom and shove it in between the seat cushions (to be tossed out later, if they remembered). He then laid the prince out in the seat beneath him. 

Noctis was smiling, dreamy and warm. "Gods... _ damn _ , Prompto...." 

"Yeah, I know. Ready for your turn?"

Blue eyes watched him from under heavy lids. His smile never faded, even when slick fingers found tender flesh and began to massage away the tightness there. When Prompto's cock finally sank home, Noct's face twisted in ecstasy, his eyes screwed shut, yet his heart continued to soar higher, faster. 

The Regalia rocked wildly in time with the energetic pace Prompto set. Their voices carried out into the dark night, turned the heads of nearby beasts and daemons alike. Yet inside the car, they were safe and warm and breathless in each other's arms.

At least until morning, when they both inevitably overslept - waking only to the sound of Gladio's stern knock on the back window. 

"Outta the car, lovebirds. And I swear to the Six, if you've gotten any mess on my books, I'm gonna pop off both your heads and have Iggy use them as hood ornaments."


End file.
